


At Ease

by tuanholic



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically 90 to 95 percent fluff, because p'nop said mewgulf x chopper is a family, caring!gulf, like extremely caring, mama J makes an appearance, mewgulf x chopper tag again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanholic/pseuds/tuanholic
Summary: Mew goes through a burn out and Gulf walks with him all throughout of it.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. 
> 
> Thai words:  
> lûuk = child/son  
> lûuk sàpái = daughter-in-law  
> *note: lûuk sàpái is gender neutral  
> maê yaii = mother-in-law  
> tua-eng = darling, babe

Gulf stirred from his usual 'if there's a schedule-free day' afternoon cat nap when he heard his phone alarm ring.

He lied still for a little while, pondering whether to get up or continue his sleep until early or late evening.

But he opened his eyes and thought of why he set an alarm in the first place.

He looked around and saw Chopper sleeping soundly on their bedroom floor, his little chocolate chip-like paws tucked underneath his fluffy chin.

And it dawned him. He knows what Chopper's presence inside his and Mew's shared place means. He knows what kind of situation his senior is in whenever he wants Chopper and him in close proximity, in a space where they are just an arm's to a walking distance reach.

He got up and slipped his feet in on the fluffy cat house slippers Mew brought for him and approached Chopper, crouching down and stared at him. He knows he'll be needing this little buddy's help to make his Khun Phi and Chopper's P'Mew happy again.

He chose to not pet Chopper in fear of waking the dog up. He stood up and walked towards the door, expecting to see Mew sprawled out somewhere around their apartment and turned the knob open. When he stepped out, he made sure to leave it ajar enough for Chopper to squeeze himself out when he gets up from his nap.

Mew sleeping on random places has become a natural occurrence, a regular sight for Gulf to see ever since Mew started having works of his own. It wore the hell out of Mew both physically and mentally that he could barely drag himself to their bedroom. When it started happening, Gulf would just shrug it off and accept whatever lame excuse Mew would come up with, the "I didn't want to wake you" topping off Mew's long list of lame excuses.

But their relationship has always been a give and take. He knew Mew would give him lame excuses to not make him worry. And he would give the same feeling of assuring him by showing the elder that he accepts his reasons, which they both know sounds lame and cliché.

He scanned the living room and saw his senior's body sprawled out in an uncomfortable position. He had his left leg resting on the floor while his right foot was hanging on the end of the sofa. His left arm reaching the floor and his right arm swung on the sofa. 

Gulf never questioned how Mew could sleep under such position because he also sleeps in questionable positions, consciously and unconsciously.

He walked closer to where Mew was and saw how he also had his mouth open, his breathing heavy. And the ever so handsome Mew Suppasit never sleeps with his mouth open unless his battery hits zero percent.

Upon closer inspection, he saw what seems to be dried up tears on his Khun Phi's face.

Whatever extra activity he did today that isn't part of his official schedule that he succeeded in hiding from Gulf must've tired him out a lot, and tired is an understatement.

But he looked at the side where the grass is greener. He reminded himself to cheer for Mew later when he wakes up for successfully laying his body to sleep somewhere comfortable.

He examined what outfit did Mew wear today. And he saw his favorite pink beanie placed snuggly on top of Mew's head. Aside from Gulf knowing that Mew is on to something big because he didn't tell him anything, he also wore his favorite item, a clear sign that Mew is excitedly working on for something he's always been interested in but never really got the time to work on it.

Gulf, in his P'Mew's behalf and knows that Mew wouldn't mind if he did, removed it carefully to free Mew's hair, giving his head some air to cool it off.

He watched carefully and waited if Mew would move and saw that he wasn't. Mew was as dead as the log. Good for him.

Gulf slowly walked away from the sleeping Mew and placed his beanie on their living room table. He went to their kitchen in gentle steps, careful not to make any sound that could wake Mew up despite wearing the fluffiest slippers in the world because after all, Gulf is still a clumsy person.

He opened their cupboards to look for the box of organic green tea and placed it on their kitchen island. It's what Mew always whips up for himself whenever he needs something warm to calm his nerves.

He bent down a little and opened their tableware drawer. He grabbed Mew's favorite cup that has a cartoon of Mew sitting on the floor with Chopper wearing his own Sketchers hoodie in Gulf's lap. Gulf found it absolutely adorable when he found it inside their drawer and asked Mew why he had to include him in the picture. Mew told him he rarely had pictures of both of the sources of his happiness in one frame so he wanted to immortalize that certain memory on a cup. He even said that whatever he drinks using the mug has both Gulf's and Chopper's love mixed in it. Gulf laughed to himself at the silly memory.

He picked up a teaspoon and put it inside the cup, placing it on the kitchen island beside the box of organic green tea.

He stepped out of the kitchen and went to their living room to look at the time when he heard tiny stomps coming his way.

He caught the time, 3:00PM and looked down and saw Chopper in his naked glory, sitting close to Gulf's feet.

Looks like Mew forgot to put some clothes on him.

Gulf crouched down and pet the little puppy's head, rubbing his ears. Chopper nuzzled his nose in Gulf's palm, Gulf giving him a warm smile.

He picked him up and touched his fur gently, giving him a small kiss behind his ear. He glanced at Mew and saw that the latter changed his sleeping position. He straightened his legs and had his arm covering his eyes, his feet hanging at the end of the sofa.

They really need to spare some time to buy a new couch.

Carrying an oddly not barking Chopper in his right arm, he went back inside their bedroom to grab his wallet and placed it inside his pocket. He stepped out again and went inside the kitchen, slowly dragging the baby high chair and positioned it beside the kitchen island.

The little pup was obedient enough and (maybe) sensed the mood going on around their small space, keeping himself quiet and Gulf thanked him for his cooperation.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He tapped on the "p'mew japanese restaurant" with a sushi emoji beside it and pressed the call button.

Gulf approached Chopper who was staring at him and played with his fur while waiting for the other line to pick up, Chopper following Gulf's hand to rub his cheek on it.

When they picked it up, he uttered the usual greetings and placed his order of one salmon sushi bowl and one box of a fluffy Japanese cheesecake he knew Mew (and him) could munch on as a snack later.

Gulf told them their address and the staff thanked him for calling.

Now, we wait, he thought.

He closed the Contacts app and opened the LINE one. He searched for the icon of a certain woman who had the name "Mama" as her contact name. He smiled and tapped the video call icon.

He placed his phone down on the table and sat down, picking Chopper up and placed him on his lap.

Gulf picked up his phone and heard the all familiar phrase, **"Hello, lûuk?"**

**"Hello krub, Mama krub,"** Gulf politely greeted Mew's mom with a smile.

The woman gave her lûuk sàpái a big smile. **"Hello, Gulf. How are you, lûuk?"** she asked.

**"I'm okay krub, Mama,"** he said. " **P'Mew has already arrived krub. He's sleeping soundly in our couch."** Gulf said and chuckled lightly, earning a laugh from Mew's mom.

**"He's really tired, lûuk,"** Mew's mom said, her face now sporting a concerned expression. **"How long has he been napping?"** she asked.

**"I do not know what time he arrived krub,"** he said. **"I woke up and saw Chopper sleeping in our bedroom floor. And when I went to the living room, P'Mew is already sleeping on the couch."** he reported.

Mew's mother nodded. **"I see. I take it that he's still sleeping?"** she asked to which Gulf nodded as a response.

**"Thank you for calling, lûuk. Mew promised to call me when he gets there but I already guessed that he fell asleep,"** she said. **"And I miss seeing you around here, too."** she added and flashed a sweet smile.

Gulf felt his body grow warm at his maê yaii's words. **"I miss you, too krub, Mama,"** he said. **"Chopper is also here krub. Say hi to Mama, Chopper."** Gulf said and lifted Chopper's paw up, waving it at his phone's camera.

Mew's mother cooed at the sight. **"Hello, Chopper! Be a good boy to P'Gulf na,"** she told the little pup.

Chopper recognized the voice and barked. **"He said "yes, krub. Chopper is a good boy to P'Gulf krub,""** Gulf said, him and his maê yaii laughing heartily.

**"I've taken too much of your time na. Thank you for calling me again, lûuk. Enjoy your time, my sons. I'll see you tomorrow,"** Mew's mother said and waved at both Gulf and Chopper.

**"Bye bye krub, Mama krub. We'll see you tomorrow na krub,"** Gulf said and waved Chopper's paw again.

Mew's mother laughed heartily and ended the call after waving goodbye.

As soon as the call ended, he heard the doorbell ring that made Chopper bark. He got his wallet from his pocket and pinched out the paper bill, putting his wallet back inside his pocket when he was done. He stood up and picked Chopper up, his barking getting louder as they got close to the door.

Gulf opened the door and waii'd at the deliveryman, the latter handing him the plastic bag while Gulf extended his hand holding the paper bill to him.

The deliveryman was about to give him the change when Gulf stopped him and said to just keep the change and for him to be careful driving and have a nice day.

The man gave him a waii as a sign of gratitude to which Gulf reciprocated. He waited until the man reached the stairs and got down from it, patted Chopper's head to calm the poor pup down and closed the door.

He crouched down and released Chopper from his hold while he walked towards the kitchen, placing the plastic bag on the table.

One last thing before he wakes Mew up.

Chocolate ice cream.

Gulf walked towards their refrigerator to check if there's still a pint of chocolate ice cream stacked somewhere. He opened their freezer and lo and behold. There are still three pints of chocolate ice cream left.

He closed the freezer and padded his way towards their couch.

Gulf saw Chopper chewing on his chew toy. Poor Chopper must be hungry. He reminded himself that he'll feed him while Mew devours his salmon bowl.

He knelt down beside Mew and patted his thighs lightly to catch Chopper's attention. Chopper must've heard it and looked up at Gulf. Chopper came running to his side and immediately sat down like the goodest boy he is.

Time to wake the Sleeping Beauty.

Gulf cupped his Khun Phi's cheek ad caressed it with the pad of his thumb.

He heard Mew grunt. A grunt that of annoyance.

He leaned towards Mew's ears and whispered "P'Mew" gently while still caressing his cheek.

Mew clicked his tongue and fluttered his eyes open.

His eyebrows were crunched up in annoyance and was about to say something rude to the person who woke him up when he saw who it was.

**"Khun Phi,"** Gulf said while staring up at him with his Bambi eyes.

Mew turned his body against Gulf and avoided the younger's gaze.

Gulf knew that Mew was embarrassed. Tired. Dispirited. And he doesn't want him to know.

But Gulf knows him the way he knows the taste of his favorite moo kra prow. He knows every single ingredient that goes into it. Except he doesn't know how to cook it but it's the thought that counts.

**"Time to get up, Phi,"** Gulf reminded him, no sign of impatience evident in the younger man's tone. **"I brought your favorite salmon bowl."**

And Mew got up, his bones cracking up so loud. Gulf saw how the elder visibly winced.

Mew sat up and stared at the distance. But Gulf didn't say anything. Instead, he held Mew's hand to which the latter squeezed appreciatively.

Gulf squeezed back, making the elder turn his head to look at him.

"I need to go get something, Phi," Gulf said and squeezed Mew's hand again.

Mew nodded weakly, letting go of his junior's hand and looked down again.

Gulf crouched down and saw Chopper staring up at Mew. Gulf could hear the little dog's gears working inside his head, figuring out how to climb up to his P'Mew.

Gulf let out a funny noise and gently picked Chopper up. He looked at Mew briefly who had his body folded in half clad with fatigue and tension.

He brought Chopper to Mew's lap, the former barking gratefully. Chopper went up and had his paws on Mew's chest and barked at him.

Mew shifted, crossing his right shin in front of the left and put Chopper on top of his lap.

Mew kept feeling Chopper's fur. He bumped his head lightly on Chopper's and closed his eyes. He could feel his eyes burning because of an impending ambush of tears.

Gulf got up and left the two alone, letting Mew recharge with Chopper. He removed the plastic bowl containing Mew's food from the plastic bag and ripped open the paper that had the wooden chopsticks in it.

But Gulf knew that Mew isn't that skilled in using chopsticks, a piece of information he got during their FreeFire live. So he got Mew a spoon and fork and made his way towards the two.

Gulf sat down at the farthest seat of the couch and stared lovingly at a cheerful Mew playing with both of Chopper's paws in a handshake.

Mew immediately felt Gulf's presence and looked up.

**"Here, Phi. Dinner,"** Gulf said.

Mew nodded and picked Chopper up. But he just carried the pup, looking at him like a lost kid who doesn't know what to do.

Gulf chuckled and placed the food down on their living room table, taking Chopper from Mew's hands and put him on his own lap.

Mew gave him a dopey smile. Mew was about to reach out for the bowl when Gulf beat him to it, Chopper staying put obediently while his P'Mew's faen took care of him.

Mew let out a little "aow" and laughed a little.

**"Here, Phi,"** Gulf said and handed him the bowl. Mew took it from him and placed it on his lap. **"Chopsticks or spoon and fork?"** the younger asked, his hand occupying each of the items.

Mew pointed at the chopsticks. He was again about to take it from his faen's hand when Gulf placed it on top of the bowl.

Gulf saw Mew staring at him before crouching down, his Khun Phi's eyes glistening with tears.

But Gulf didn't say anything. He opened the bowl's cover with a little difficulty and placed it on the table.

**"Eat a lot na krub, Phi,"** Gulf said and smiled at Mew, petting Chopper's head, barking at Mew as if it's his own way of telling him to enjoy the food and eat well.

Mew looked down, his movements weak as he started eating his food. Gulf knew his Khun Phi is at the verge of crying again but refused to meet his nor Chopper's eyes.

But Gulf didn't say anything. He stood up and placed Chopper to where he used to sit and went inside the bedroom. He could hear the leather from the couch making a sound due to Chopper's paws marching his way to Mew.

He entered a room that they turned into a closet and a storage room where they store the things they use at home.

Gulf opened the cabinet where his own belongings were stored in and grabbed his baby blue colored blanket.

His blanket is something that he swore he would never share with anyone, including his parents. Because his blanket is his most trusted friend who protects him and gives him warmth while he sleeps.

But he found someone who he knew was worth breaking that promise for. Though he doesn't let Mew use it without his permission, Mew knows how precious his blanket is to his baby and treated the blanket as such, too.

Gulf closed his cabinet and went out of their closet. He saw the empty bowl placed neatly on the table, the chopsticks sitting beside it.

He saw Mew lying on the couch again, his eyes closed with Chopper resting on his chest.

Mew must've heard the door close. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Gulf walking towards him.

He held Chopper in his arms and tried sitting up again with much difficulty, exhaustion running over his body.

Mew was about to speak when Gulf suddenly draped something over his shoulders.

**"What is it, Phi?"** Gulf asked.

Mew felt the material on his fingers and saw what it was. Gulf's baby blue blanket.

He looked up at Gulf and smiled shyly.

Gulf knelt down on the floor and caressed Mew's biceps, his favorite part of Mew's body.

**"Tua-eng?"** Mew spoke for the very first time that day.

Gulf hummed in question.

**"Water,"** Mew whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Oh. Water. How could he forget.

**"Sorry, Phi,"** Gulf apologized and got up immediately, hurriedly walking down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Mew chuckled at his faen's cuteness.

After a short while, Gulf emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water.

To Mew's surprise, he saw his junior holding a pint of chocolate ice cream on the other hand with a spoon.

Gulf handed him the glass of water and placed the pint of chocolate ice cream on the table, the spoon sitting on top of it.

While waiting for his Phi to finish drinking, he took Chopper from Mew's lap and placed him down on the floor. Chopper kept barking at them as if telling him that he'll be on his way and ran inside their bedroom where his chew toys were.

Gulf turned to see if Mew was done and saw the elder staring at him blankly.

Gulf grabbed the container and picked the spoon up and handed it to Mew, snapping the elder out of his long train of thoughts.

Mew opened the lid and took a whiff of the scent of chocolate, letting out a happy noise.

He dug into the ice cream, making happy noises at each bite. He started sitting up straight and moving his body a little like he's jamming to a song.

Gulf stared at him fondly, his Phi's body finally relaxing.

Mew suddenly stopped eating and stared hardly at his feet, alarming Gulf who was enjoying the view beside him.

All of it went into thin air when Mew let out a big burp. He looked at Gulf and laughed out loudly, his famous Elmo laugh echoing through their shared apartment.

**"Alai wa, Phi!"** Gulf exclaimed making Mew throw his head back and laughed even more.

Mew came down from his laughing fit and started normalizing his breathing, his laughing fit sucking the life out of it. Gulf chuckled at the sight, welcoming his P'Mew's happy self in his mind.

The elder placed the container and the spoon on the table and twisted the lid to close it.

He stretched his legs and arms like a cat, his feet placed on Gulf's lap.

Mew looked at Gulf who was staring at him lovingly, the eyes that were once filled with worry are now filled with fondness.

Mew was about to reach out to Gulf for a hug when the younger suddenly stood up. Gulf turned his body around to go to the kitchen when he felt Mew grabbing him by the arm.

**"Tua-eng? Where are you going?"** Mew asked, confused.

Mew smiled at Gulf and took one of his hands and cupped his cheek with it. He held it with both of his hands and kissed his palm and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of their lemon infused hand soap and squeezed the younger's hand as a sign of gratitude.

**"Thank you,"** Gulf heard the elder whisper through his palm.

And that alone made Gulf love his P'Mew even more.

Gulf stroked his Khun Phi's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

**"Come, Phi. Let's get you to bed,"** Gulf said and stood up, offering his hand for Mew to hold to which the elder accepted.

Mew twisted his body and sat up, inserting his feet on his fluffy dog slippers.

He was about to remove Gulf's baby blue blanket on his back when the latter's hand stopped him from doing so.

**"Keep it on, Phi,"** Gulf said and leaned down. **"He said he would like to keep you company,"** he whispered and smiled at the elder, his lips forming into a heart shape.

Mew swore his heart just bursted with love at the sight of Gulf's smile.

Mew giggled shyly and nodded. Still exhausted, he carefully stood up with Gulf assisting him, his arm swung on Mew's shoulder.

They walked inside their shared bedroom in a comfortable silence.

Gulf opened the door and saw Chopper chewing on his toys.

Chopper scrambled towards them when he saw his owners entering the room, barking at them.

Mew laid down on the bed and rolled over at his side, his face flat on his pillow.

Gulf followed and laid down beside Mew, taking his blanket off of Mew and tapped his shoulder lightly.

Mew rolled over and laid down sideways, taking the comforter up. It was his turn to tap Gulf's thigh to catch his attention.

And attention did Gulf give. He imitated Mew's position but was facing the elder, inserting himself under the comforter.

Gulf shook off the blanket to open it and covered both of their bodies up, making the both of them giggle at how warm the blankets feel.

Gulf carded Mew's black locks with his fingers, Mew's body relaxing at the gentle touch, lulling him to sleep.

Mew let out a sleepy noise, staring at Gulf with loving eyes.

Mew leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the younger's lips.

Gulf scooted closer, their bodies pressing into each other to prolong the kiss, his grip on Mew's hair tightened.

Mew retreated from the kiss first and saw the younger's eyes still closed, the kiss sending him into (his) subspace.

The elder chuckled and pecked his lips again that made flutter his eyes open.

**"I lost you for a second there,"** Mew said.

Gulf giggled shyly. **"Sorry,"** he apologized and giggled again.

Mew laughed and rubbed his nose against Gulf while the latter continued his ministrations on Mew's hair.

**"Thank you again for this, tua-eng. I'm sorry for being such a burden,"** Mew said, his eyes drooping in sadness.

**"I love you, Phi,"** Gulf blurted out in all seriousness that made Mew's head snap up. **"You know you can always tell me anything, right?"** he said.

Mew sighed. **"I know,"** he said and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying again.

**"I'm so tired. I feel so... lost,"** he continued. He looked down to avoid Gulf's tender gaze. **"So many things are happening around me. I... don't think I made the right decision,"** Mew said, his breath started to stagger.

Gulf pressed his forehead against Mew's, his thumb massaging his ear. **"I'm happy. With everything. You know that. You know that better than anyone,"** he said. **"But I'm so tired. So, so tired."** Mew whispered, finally breaking down into tears.

Gulf tucked Mew's head under his chin, muffling out Mew's sobs. He rubbed the elder's nape to calm him down.

When Mew finally calmed down, he cupped both of the elder's cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose, then placed a kiss on Mew's lips.

Mew's eyes were still closed, tiny sobs still coming out of his mouth.

**"I love you, Phi,"** Gulf repeated. **"And you are doing the most amazing things in your life right now. You're making a name out there for yourself, as Mew Suppasit. The CEO of Mew Suppasit Studio, a singer, a promising actor, and role model to our fans,"** Gulf proudly assured Mew. **"Growing isn't an easy thing to do, Phi," he said. "We'll get tired of it eventually because we keep going to unknown places that gives us a foreign feeling, making us feel restless,"** he voiced out.

**"But I know how much you love your job. How much you love learning new things,"** he said and kissed Mew's right eye. **"It's just a bad day, Phi. And you are stronger than any other force that wants to stop you."** Gulf said.

Mew looked at Gulf and saw how his eyes twinkled. Gulf knew what to say when Mew knew he could offer nothing but silence. His withering hope grew again, all thanks to Gulf sprinkling it with the water of his faith on Mew.

**"Thank you,"** Mew said and sniffled, placing both of his hands on top of Gulf's. **"... so much, tua-eng. I love you,"** Mew muttered and wiggled his cheeks in Gulf's palms.

**"I love you, too, Phi,"** Gulf answered and kissed Mew's forehead.

**"Thank you for everything,"** the elder said, grateful for everything that is Gulf.

**"You’re welcome, Phi,"** he said.

Mew smiled and tucked himself back under Gulf's chin and was about to travel to dreamland when they heard a bark.

Gulf quickly sat up. He looked down and saw Chopper standing with two of his legs on their bed, inviting himself to the party.

**"Aow, Chopper,"** Gulf cooed and laughed. He bent down and carrier Chopper up into their bed, earning a bark from the little pup that he assumes means "thank you, owner."

Mew smiled lovingly at the two. Chopper was on Gulf's lap facing the latter, barking with two of his legs up in Gulf's chest.

Gulf laughed and took both of Chopper's legs on his hands, shaking it. **"Do you want to nap with us?"** he asked Chopper.

Chopper immediately barked back that made Mew laugh.

**"Let's take that as a "yes", tua-eng,"** Mew said. **"Come, Chopper. Sleep between me and P'Gulf,"** he said and sat up, patting the middle part of the bed.

Chopper followed his owner's hand and nuzzled his nose on it, asking to be pet. Mew gladly obliged.

Gulf laid back down and patted Chopper's head along with Mew's hand.

**"Phi?"** Gulf called out for Mew and sat up.

Mew hummed.

**“We forgot to put the ice cream container back in the freezer,”** Gulf said and laughed.

**“Aow,”** Mew said and laughed along. **“Don’t worry about it. We’ll throw it away later. I finished it all up anyway,”** he said.

**“Phi,”** Gulf whined. **“That was a lot of sugar,”** he lightly scolded the elder. **“I thought you’ll cut down on sugary snacks?”** he said, reminding Mew.

**“Oho. You’re the one who remembers it but you gave it to me anyway,”** Mew mocked the younger.

Gulf pouted. **“I just wanted to make you happy,”** he said.

Luckily for Mew, Chopper must’ve sensed Mew’s excitement so he walked out of his space giving Mew his own and moved forward, sniffing their comforter. Mew suddenly jumped on the younger making the latter yelp in surprise. **“And happy you made me feel,”** he said and pecked his cheek.

Gulf crossed his arms with Mew still pressed against him.

**“Oh,”** Gulf said and pulled away, remembering something. Mew hummed in confusion.

**“I just remembered that I'll make you a cup of your green tea later when we wake up,"** Gulf said. **"I already prepared it while you were napping. I'll just heat up some water later,"** he continued.

Mew felt the warmth overwhelming his body. God, he loves him so much.

**"Thank you, tua-eng,"** he said and hugged Gulf tighter.

**"My pleasure, Phi. Always,"** Gulf replied.

Chopper barked at them, catching both of his owners’ attention.

Mew released Gulf from his hold and went back to lie down on his space, patting the middle urging Chopper it’s time for a (finally) nap.

Gulf watched Chopper find his own sleeping position. When Chopper finally settled down, Gulf finally scooted closer now that he knows how much space Chopper took up and laid down.

With the little pup sleeping in between them, they drifted off to sleep, Mew bringing both of his happiness to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> A domestic!mewgulf treat for everyone! ^^
> 
> Also on Twitter, @tuanholic ^^


End file.
